Substitute Team
by Sambers
Summary: Since Naruto and Sasuke aren't in Konoha anymore Sakura is placed in a team when she wants to take the Chuunin exams again, but she isn't particulary happy with her new team mates at first... LeeSaku


Substitute Team

by Sambers

Pairing: LeeSaku

Don't like the pairing? Then don't read, You have been warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She payed for her groceries and grabbed the bag, walking outside to bring them home.

The village of Konoha was pretty active at this time of day, but there seemed to be something different about it all.

Sakura looked around and took note of some ninja talking to Shikamaru, he was giving them instructions of some sort.

Deciding to investigate what was going on she walked up to the lazy Chuunin, waving her free hand as she approached him.

"Oi, Sakura, what brings you here?" The ponytailed boy asked as soon as the last ninja disappeared.

"I was just going home, but what's with all the commotion?" She asked, glancing into the street for a moment. "Is something going on?" she finished, now looking Shikamaru straight in the eyes.

He sighed somewhat annoyed "Don't you know? The Chuunin exams are coming up soon and I'm in charge of setting it all up... Again.." The last part was spat out with more irritation, everyone knew Shikamaru would rather sleep or go cloud gazing.

But it was also a known fact that the shadow nin didn't slack off his duties.

"Ah.. the Chuunin exams are back again eh..?" She asked, biting her lip.

Sakura recalled quite well what happened the last time she took part in these particular exams and it hadn't been a _very_ good experience for her.

Sure she had gotten out stronger and more confident of herself, but the things she saw during the tests were still printed into her memory.

The first encounter with Orochimaru for example, something she would rather not go trough again.

Or Sasuke's cursed seal, given to him by the same demon when he was fighting with him.

God how she hated that man, taking Sasuke away from her, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei just like that.

And the moment Lee had come to protect her from those Sound ninja's when Naruto and Sasuke had been unconcious. For some reason she remembered that the most, probably because she looked up to Lee and the two had become better friends ever since Sasuke left.

But not in the way Lee wanted, no, they were just good friends.

Nothing more and nothing less, and Sakura intended it to stay that way. She wouldn't be able to process the loss of another person dear to her.

Lee was her shoulder to cry on, and sometimes cry with when the boy couldn't take it anymore to see his angel cry. It hurt him as much to see her cry as it did herself, so Lee did everything he could to make Sakura happy.

"Which reminds me.." a voice said, bringing Sakura back from her daze "Hokage-sama has asked to see you..." said Shikamaru, noticing one of the ninja he had sent off on their duties sleeping in a tree nearby.

An irritated groan was heard from deep within his throat as he started pacing towards the tree "If you'll excuse me now Sakura, anyway Tsunade is waiting for you.." he said as he glanced up at the tree, the ninja hadn't noticed him which was good.. For Shikamaru that is.

"H-hai.." Sakura nodded briefly and jumped on a rooftop in order to get back to her house more quickly.

The shadow nin stayed behind, rolling up his sleeves so to speak and glaring at the sleeping shinobi up in the tree.

"Hwey Swhikamwaroo" a voice called from behind him, he turned to find his best friend Chouji there, munching on some potato chips.

"Oi Chouji, could you help me out here?" Shika asked as he pointed up in the tree, Chouji followed his finger and noticed the sleeping nin now as well.

He nodded and put his bag of potato chips in his pocket, loosened his fingers and made a few hand seals.

The jutsu he performed was the partial enlarging one, both his hands were as big as the tree itself now and the chubby boy grabbed the trunk.

He shook it violently for a few seconds and stopped as soon as he heard a soft thud, grinning when he saw the rather harshly awakened boy.

Shikamaru pointed at the ninja accusingly "No sleeping, Work." "B-but" "NOW!" This seemed to work seeing as the frightened nin scrambled off as quickly as he could.

"Arigatou Chouji, how about I take you out to eat some ramen tonight? As a reward for you." Shikamaru said with a smile plastered on his face.

Chouji squealed like a fangirl and hugged his friend tightly, squeazing all the air out of his lungs "I.. I'll t-take.. that.. as a.. yes.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura fiddled with her keys for a moment, trying to find the right one to her appartment.

Even though she was fourteen years old, she lived on her own ever since her parents were killed in a mission a few months ago.

The girl had been devastated by it all, first the loss of Sasuke, Naruto was gone for who knows how long, and now her parents.

Luckily she had Lee, he managed to cheer her up no matter what and it was incredibly rare for him to not be able to make her smile again.

Though he was still annoying at times, and thank god she wasn't in his team.

She felt sorry for TenTen though, that girl had to deal with a hyperactive and youth obsessed boy and one who was always in a bad mood it seemed.

Not to mention Gai-sensei..

Having those three around you every day.. Sakura shuddered at the thought of it.

"I wonder what it is that Tsunade-sama wants to see me for.." She asked herself as she began putting away her groceries.

"Probably mission briefing or a new training.." She mumbled, she knew it wasn't about the Chuunin exams since she didn't have a team to take part in them.

And it was a rule that only teams of three could enter, her team left Konoha so it was impossible for her to become a Chuunin on her own right?

Right, so that's why the Hokage had a little talk with Gai, who was one person short on his team at the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier at the Hokage tower

Tsunade rummaged trough some paperwork, looking for a form "I should start being a bit more tidy.." she mumbled, finally finding it at the bottom.

"Sakura's Chuunin application form! Finally.." She said with a grin, a knock came on her door and she put it back on her desk in order to receive her visitor.

"Come in" She called, the door opened revealing a particular green spandex wearing sensei "Ah, Gai, glad you could make it so soon." Said Tsunade with a brief nod.

Gai gave his trademark grin and thumbs-up pose "Of course Hokage-sama!" He said loudly, causing the Hokage to twitch slightly at the flashy man.

She coughed in her fist, silencing Gai as she did.

"As you know the Chuunin exams are coming up, next month to be exact.." She said, Gai nodded and she noticed the questioning look in his eyes.

He had already recommended his students for the Chuunin exams, what would she want from him now?

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I would like you to know that one of my—" Tsunade waved absently at him, silencing him once again "I know that already Gai, do you honestly think that I'm not up to date with the happenings in the village?" She said with a sly smile, Gai smiled a bit nervously.

"I know that TenTen has been called out to a mission that needed her expertise" She paused for a moment and Gai nodded in affirmation.

"So your team is one member short in order to participate in the Chuunin exams.." Gai nodded again, though somewhat hesitantly this time.

"But, as you know, most of team 7 is gone as well. Except for Sakura who is also without a sufficient team.." "What are you implying, Hokage-sama?" Gai asked, his fuzzy eyebrows were pulled into a frown.

"With your approval, I would like to put Sakura on your team. Temporarily that is, your team and Sakura would both have benevit from this don't you think Gai?" Gai nodded and grinned "Incredible thinking Hokage-sama! I hadn't thought of that myself! How youthful of you!" He said, his teeth sparkling all the while causing Tsunade to sweatdrop at the sight of it.

"Yosh! Lee will be very happy with this news!" He hollered, Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

She spoke again once Gai had calmed down a bit "Alright, I'll tell Sakura as soon as she arrives here." Gai smiled and nodded excitedly, he was happy with the news that his team was able to go to the Chuunin exams after all and this gave Lee and Sakura a chance to grow more closer.. He hoped...

Another knock came on the door and Tsunade called again "Come in" A few seconds passed before revealing the form of the lazy Chuunin known as Shikamaru.

The Hokage smiled "Ah, just the one who I needed.." Shikamaru gave her a questioning look but shrugged it off and stood next to Gai-sensei.

"Shikamaru, I need you to find Sakura for me and tell her to meet me here as soon as possible, understood?" The boy yawned and nodded lazily "Hai, Hokage-sama." He said, walking off to fullfill his duties.

**A/N:**

So there you have it, the first chapter.

I'm not sure when I'll update this, or one of my other stories since my move is coming very close now and I still need to get all kinds of things for school, not to mention that I still have to pack my stuff..

That, and I'm having some personal issues, nothing bad though and I'll get trough it so don't worry..

I just don't know when, and updates may be slow from now on.

We're getting the key to our new house next week and we need to be out of this house by October 1st, and we still need to paint the rooms and things like that, so I'm not sure when exactly updates will be..

**Sambers**


End file.
